


Like That Sun

by everywinter



Series: Punk Boy, Pastel Boy [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Softpunk!wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Wonpil is just Jae's type, it just takes him a little bit to realize it.orBrian sets Jae up on a blind date and Jae's not sure if he wants to strangle him with his bare hands or name his firstborn after him.





	Like That Sun

“I swear, he’s one of the most adorable people I’ve met in my entire life.” Brian’s tinny voice rambles through Jae’s phone. “He’s super cute, on the shorter side, exactly your type.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Jae picks anxiously at the sleeve of plaid shirt. “So, you know that if this turns out to be a disaster I’m never going to trust you again, right?”

 

“Jae, listen to me, this guy’s perfect for you. He’s soft as hell.” He can hear the frown entering Brian’s voice. “If anything I should be warning _you_ to be nice.”

 

“Bitch, I am so nice!” His anxiously rubs his clammy palms against his pants. “I’m friends with your ungrateful ass.”

 

“You literally just insulted me twice while trying to tell me how nice you are.” Brian’s voice is dry. Jae can hear Dowoon say something in the background and Brian replies, “Yeah, tell Sungjinnie-hyung I want the spicy kind.”

 

“Wait,” Jae’s still anxiously looking at the door to the café, but his eyes narrow. “Are you guys ordering from that chicken place next to the library without me?”

 

“Please stop complaining.” There’s shuffling on the other end of the line. “It’s not like we can’t order it again. Just have fun on your date. You guys will like each other, I can just feel it. I’m hanging up before you can work yourself into a frenzy.”

 

Jae opens his mouth to get one last jab in, but Brian’s too fast and the call ends.

 

“Bitch…” He mutters to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

Resisting the urge to mess with his cap, Jae looks around the café for someone who could fit the super vague description of ‘super cute, on the shorter side, and exactly his type’. He regretted agreeing to let Brian set him up on this blind date the moment the word ‘yes’ had left his mouth, but Jae wasn’t one to go back on his word.

 

He’d even made an effort with his outfit today, his favourite plaid over a nice white shirt, with the faded, form-fitting jeans that Brian always insisted made his butt look great. After failing to make his mess of pink hair cooperate, Jae had jammed a black cap over it and hoped for the best. He even cleaned his damn glasses. Maybe he should have made sure to grab matching shoes, but he felt like the one blue, one grey sort of look was interesting.

 

“Excuse me?” Jae looks up to see a man with an incredibly sharp jawline and a studded moto-jacket hovering hesitantly by his table. “Sorry to bother you, but would  you be Park Jaehyung by any chance?”

 

 _Oh god._ Jae thinks to himself. _I’m gonna strangle Brian with my bare hands._

 

The man in question has dark, wavy, windswept hair, a bunch of silver piercings in his ears, and the sort of face that tells Jae he could probably break him with one hand even though Jae’s a good four inches taller. He’s wearing dark jeans, motorcycle boots, and has a red helmet tucked under one arm.

 

“Yeah,” Jae says, shaking himself out of his stupor. “You can call me Jae. You must be Wonpil.”

 

Wonpil doesn’t smile when he shakes Jae’s hand or when he sits down. Jae tries his best not to be obvious about the way he’s dubiously checking this guy out. Wonpil’s hot, Jae won’t deny that, but what part of him could be considered cute?

 

“So…” He begins hesitantly, peaking up at Jae through his lashes. “Did you order yet? I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

 

Okay. Maybe his voice is unexpectedly sweet and does weird things to Jae’s stomach, but he’s not about to let himself get drawn in by a singular quality. “Don’t worry, I just got here a couple minutes ago, I was waiting for you before I ordered.”

 

“Oh, that’s good.” Wonpil looks relieved and when he grins, the corners of his eyes crinkle pleasantly. “I don’t know if you prefer hot or cold drinks, but the mochas here are really good! They put this coloured whipped cream on top and the colour changes depending on the season and if there’s any holidays close by.” He’s almost bouncing in his seat with his excitement. “Last year for Halloween, they even had themed sprinkles. Ghosts, black cats, bats, even pumpkins!”

 

 _Oh.My. God._ Jae’s a little bit sorry for doubting Brian, but he mostly just feels like a tool for judging Wonpil so quickly based on his appearance. When he smiles, his entire face lights up and it’s the sun coming out from the clouds and a warm fuzzy blanket all at once.

 

“Honestly, I don’t drink coffee.” He admits, “It makes me too jittery. Generally, I prefer cold drinks. I saw they had a frozen hot chocolate and that looks pretty appealing though.”

 

“Those are really good too!” Wonpil answers enthusiastically, “I think they do the coloured whipped cream for those as well.”

 

“An important consideration.” Jae says, standing up. “I’ll go grab our orders; I’m assuming you want the mocha?”

 

“Yes, please.” He beams up at Jae, grin wide and boxy. “Thank you!”

 

Jae must have left for all of five minutes, but when he gets back to the table with the drinks, there’s someone else sitting in his seat. His style’s similar to Wonpil’s, all leather and silver piercings, and he’s unfairly handsome. Jae’s trying to tamper down a flair of jealousy when he notices their conversation doesn’t seem very friendly. There’s a frown on both their faces and Jae immediately finds himself on the defensive.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jae puts down the drinks and puts a hand on Wonpil’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “Who’s your buddy?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, he was just leaving.” Wonpil replies, raising a hand to take Jae’s in his own. “Oh my god, are those flower sprinkles for spring?”

 

“Good to know you haven’t changed a bit.” The other man gives Jae an assessing look. “Looks like you’ve found someone who’s all sunshine and rainbow-bullshit to deal with your cutesie act.”

 

“Excuse me, who the actual hell are you?” Jae’s getting annoyed now. “Wonpil, who’s this Green Day reject?”

 

“Im Jaebum, pinky.” Jaebum shoots back, “Wonpil’s ex-boyfriend.”

 

“Ohh…” Jae fakes sympathy. “So, yesterday’s news.”

 

Jae picks up the drinks and loops an arm through Wonpil’s own. “Come on, babe, we should get these to go. You said you’d take me out for a spin after, right? I really hope you’ve got another helmet. Gotta keep the money-maker pretty.”

 

Wonpil nods, smile huge, and grabs his helmet from off the table. “Sounds perfect. I know the perfect place to sit and finish those.”

 

“Excellent.” He barely spares Jaebum a glance. “It was starting to smell a little weird in here. Salty almost.”

 

The second they walk out of sight of the café, Wonpil bursts into laughter, doubling over at the force of it. It’s a full-bellied laugh, completely unembarrassed and halfway a shout, and Jae’s own cheeks start to hurt from the force of his own smile.

 

“His face.” He says between short breaths. “I don’t think he expected you to fight back like that.”

 

Jae takes a sip of his drink and shrugs. “The pink hair and the glasses always seem to throw people off.”

 

“Well,” Wonpil says, straightening up and wiping his eyes. “You sure showed him. Green Day reject, oh my god.”

 

“Yeah, that was weird. I can’t believe the best thing he could come up with was ‘pinky’. I was embarrassed for him.”

 

The two of them stand there, grinning at each other like fools, before Jae holds out Wonpil’s mocha. “Here, the sprinkles are cherry blossoms.”

 

“Oh it’s so cute.” Wonpil looks like he’d be clutching his chest if his hand wasn’t occupied by his helmet. “Just look at them. And on the light blue whipped cream, I swear, I’d drink this every day if I could.”

 

Jae’s never wanted to pinch the cheeks of someone wearing so much leather before. It’s a novel experience.

 

“So, I don’t mean to pry, but I feel like I’ve gotta ask, what was his deal?” Jae takes Wonpil’s helmet as they walk towards the park across the street. “Here, I’ll carry this.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Wonpil looks almost shy. “I actually met Jaebum through my best friend Jinyoung. I guess, physically, I’m his type. Personality wise, not so much.”

 

He takes a sip of his mocha and Jae tries not to stare as his tongue darts out to lick the whipped cream from his upper lip. “I think that the motorcycle and my clothing style made him think that I was someone I’m really not. He felt like it was, in his words, false advertisement. My style’s sort of punk-rock, but my personality tends to be more…”

 

“Soft?” Jae finishes, “I can’t lie, I was a little thrown off by your appearance too.”

 

“I could tell.” Wonpil quirks an eyebrow. “I dress the way I like to dress. I can’t help whatever expectations people may have based on that.”

 

“Hey, you’re right.” Jae holds up a hand in surrender. “It was wrong of me and I felt guilt almost immediately. I like your look. It suits you.”

 

“Really?” Wonpil stops walking with how surprised he is and has to take a couple quicker steps to catch up with Jae again. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

 

“It’s true. I like contrast in things.” Jae rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Your aesthetic says you could break me, but your personality is like a clarification that you’d be breaking me a piece of that Kit-Kat bar.”

 

Wonpil laughs again. Jae finds that he’s beginning to crave the sound. “It’s good to know. Were you actually serious about riding on my motorcycle?”

 

Jae thinks about it for a second then shrugs. “Sure. If you’re willing to give me a ride.”

 

“Oh, I’d definitely be willing to give you a ride.” Wonpil’s grin turns wicked. “I don’t have the proper protection with me though. I’ve only got the one helmet with me.”

 

_Oh my god, he’s going to be the death of me, I already know it._

 

“So, what you’re saying is, next time you’ll bring protection?”

 

“Sure, but you can’t just spring something like this on a guy.” Jae can’t stop staring at Wonpil’s mouth. “I like a little prep.”

 

“So, I’m assuming from all the innuendos, you’d be open to a second date?”

 

When Wonpil leans in to kiss him, he tastes like chocolate and whipped cream, and Jae knows he must look ridiculous because he can’t stop smiling. But he’s okay with that because when the two of them pull back Wonpil’s smiling right back.

 

“Jae?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“For the record, that’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Jaebum ended up being such an asshole. I honestly just needed someone who I feel like would be annoyed with Wonpil's aegyo and I randomly though to Rage!Jaebum so this is what happened. He's actually one of my GOT7 biases, so idk.
> 
> This was 100 percent an excuse for me to have Wonpil get all cute in a leather jacket and all his piercings again. I miss his piercings. The double helix was such a Look. (And I also miss his wavy hair, but that's because my hair has the same texture and I'm just selfish like that.) I really like when there's a contrast between the way someone looks and the way that they act. Also, let's just be real, we all know punks are the cutest.


End file.
